Demons
by Melody grace1
Summary: What if dean didn't become human after the season 10 episode? Well my story will go through the sad, the funny and the difficulty of it.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1

Hello, I loved demon dean in season 10 and was disappointed at how short of time they kept him on, so here is my version of season 10. I do not own supernatural just wish I did. :)

As I felt tingles running up my body mixed with a darkness I can not explain, I felt it run up my spine slowly at first, but faster by the second I started noticing my surroundings firstly my sense of smell. I smelt a mix of smells, copper, which had to be blood but I couldn't recall why I would be covered in blood. Then the musky spell of my bunker mixed with sulfur, as I tried to reach for the gun under my pillow i realized I had no control over my muscles and felt that the tingles were getting higher up and were at my nose just as they reached my eyes I heard the voice of someone I hated but for some reason felt drawn to, Crowley. "Open your eyes dean, feel what I feel be, what I am." I heard Crowley bellow. Then the dark tingles reseeded and was able to slowly open my eyes and take in the sight before my eyes and embrace all my new, forgotten senses. I noticed the first blade in my right hand, Crowley by my side and a power deep in my stomach that I had never felt before, a power I realized that came from being a demon. And then it hit me; I was killed by metetron and am now a demon. I could only guess that me being brought back to life was because of the mark of Cain, although I had no idea why. Even though I should have been devastated that I became what I hunted, I wasn't. I felt nothing just power and the urge to kill. I slowly got up off the bed and looked at Crowley, " Let's go" I declared with my sinister grin.


	2. Karaoke night

Chapter 1

"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love..." As I sang my song, too sexy for my love; by Fred all the bar goers cheered for me. Saying how amazingly I sung, or maybe that was the alcohol? Nah! Once I left and headed up to my room with the cute blonde waiter after about thirty minutes Crowley busted in and shouted "What the bloody hell are you doing on my bed!" "What does it look like" I cockily stated. "And this isn't your bed.. Wait it is... Ha oops." "Jerk "he said "bitch" I declared.

"On a more serious note you know your brother is still searching for you, got at a good dozen of my cross road demons." Crowley said " so.. I left him a note that's all I care to do. He's not my burden anymore." I declared " A silly note? You bloody twit what do you think he's gonna do give up?" Crowley said sarcasm leaking from his voice. " Don't care. Now leave me alone" I shouted throwing my hands up as I walked out the door ready to have some fun, I'm a demon after all, I had things to do. But first some karaoke!

"London to Japan, well I'm to sexy for Milan to sexy for Milan-"I drunkly sung until a dick threw a glass at me, and hit me in the cheek. I smiled a low chuckle forming in my chest, "oh your gonna regret that!" As my eyes turned black I lept at the guy and watched as the smug look of hitting me in the face washed off his face, at the look on my face. I started beating him one punch at a time deeply savoring the feeling of putting the smug bastard in his place. Until I felt the pull of my knife telling me to grab it and end the guy. I reached back and started slowly pulling it from my holder that I kept it in until I felt a push on my shoulder causing it to stay in I looked back in outrage; wondering who could be dumb enough to stop me from doing what I want. "That's enough dean, we don't need to cause any more of a scene, get up and get control of yourself." He said sounding sure of himself. I got up and faster then most eyes could register took my knife and stabbed the guy in the gut and pulled it back out just as quickly. As I turned around to face Crowley I looked at him with a look that would scare the devil snd told him;" You don't control me next time you tell me what to do, that will be you." I said as I pointed to the guy dead on the floor; then I wiped my bloody blade on his suit jacket. His goons stepped forwards to help I got a exited grin on my face, more fun after all, but just as soon as I smiled, Crowley told them to stop and to fix up the mess I caused. After I drunk enough to where I felt peachy; I left the bar and called out " I know you've been following me all night show yourself, did you catch my moves listen to my grooves?" As the guy slunk out of the corner of the alleyway I saw that he had a short beard and a suit, I sensed that he was a demon and declared " you Abbadon follower are all the same, can't believe the queen bee is dead but let me tell you she is, so get past it and move along." "Maybe... or maybe we can't believe a douche like you killed her." The Abbadon follower said; as he lounged toward me with the blade expecting to catch me off guard, but he didn't and I quickly ended the match there. As I clicked my tongue and said " you shouldn't mess with demons that are stronger then you." As I dropped his body on the floor and dusted off my jacket as I walked to my impala. And then I heard "dean we need to talk" that gruff voice that belongs to Crowley stated. "Your brother called and there are a few things we need to discuss." He continued I grumbled as I headed inside. We sat at the bar and he stated "those Abbadon followers that are attacking you, I sent them, before you get mad remember the mark has to be sated or else-" as I cut Crowley off and said "I know what happens I got that six weeks ago. Then a flashback flew before my eyes as I recalled the family's I killed, slowly killing the family making them watch each other die then burning the house down; I did that to neighborhoods all because I couldn't control the demon in myself, even though i don't feel guilt or at least feel like I dont feel guilt I ignore what happened hoping it would just go away.

"Now let's talk about our future." Crowley brought up "our future?" I questioned with a hint of sarcasm. "Our prospective business future, as you will. Imagine it the king of hell, dean Winchester by my side we can make a better hell, the perfect hell! What do you say?" "Pass" I laughingly said. "Oh well just so you know moose called, words were spoken, emotions were had; I guess in retrospect to many emotions and to many words were had." Crowley stated playing his hand "he traced the call?" I replied "I'd give you till sunset, morning at latest." Crowley said "you sold me out." "Listen here everything I've done for you for the past 6 months have been to help you, now I'm trying to help you by getting you out of this armpit you call a bar." Crowley yelled.

When I got to my apartment I crashed out, I woke up because of the door opening and saw the girl from the bar in my room, she then proceeded to act like she "knew" me so I called it like it was after she said "at first I thought you were a good guy playing a bad guy but now? I just don't know." "Wow honey you got all that from a bar fight? You really can read me or I guess I'm just the guy that sleeps with every skank that he sees in the towns he passes through," I replied not caring how she felt. "wow you see I'm so screwed up I'm gonna leave here and think I actually deserved that!" The girl exclaimed.

*Later that night*

As I was driving through the rain away from my bar I got a call from guess who .. Sammy, I answered and said "I left an open bar for you" "that's good I'll go get a drink later" a unknown person said, "and who might you be?" I replied I'm your brothers captor and he will only stay alive as long as you meet where I want when I want." He stated "yeah.. No. The situation Sam's in is his fault I told him to stop looking for me and he didn't, but I can leave you with a promise that somewhere down the road I will find you and kill you." I calmly stated "that won't be much comfort to your dead brother." He replied "oh well, I'll live. And hey, don't miss." I said before hanging up and driving away.

The

Just wait for my next update it's super exiting.:)Bye lovelies and thank you for reading my story!


	3. The death of a loved one

Chapter 2

Horrible pain filled my every sense until all I could think about was one thing...escape. I opened my eyes to see myself in my basement; but instead of torturing a demon I was the demon and I was soaked in holy water, in the demon handcuffs and the Devils trap. "Alright that's good your awake, I didn't know if you had to be or not so I just waited. Didn't want to risk you staying how you are and all." Sam stated as he picked up a vial of saints blood. "Let me go, I won't kill you...slowly if you release me now." I growled. Sam just smiled and slowly walked towards me then shoved the blood syringe into my leg releasing it into my blood stream, "ahhhhahha" I screamed out in pain as the blood felt like it was cooking me from the inside.

After six or more syringes I started to have black spots constantly in my vision until, I hear a high pitched ringing in my ears I couldn't recognize what it is until I hear sam saying "hello, Bobby what is it?" After a moment unspoken he left after a look in my direction. Oh he was gonna regret that! I used to be a hunter for goodness sake I can undo a pair of handcuffs stuck to a chair, as I found a way out that would impress Houdini; I escaped and quickly stepped out of the chair, wobbling at first once I got out of my chair I figured I might as well try to get out of the Devils trap, I mean I'm not all demon.. I think? As I lifted my foot over the trap it didn't hold me back I almost shouted in joy as I leapt out the room to get a weapon, all I immediately saw was a hammer and my blade tucking my blade into my belt not intending to kill Sam with it, yet at least. If needed be I could kill Sam with my hands so I figured that was good enough. This was almost to easy, I grinned to myself and started humming wayward son by Kansas as I walked. As I made my way up I could smell the familiar smell of sulfur that seemed to cling to my skin, ever since I became a demon. As I walked up the stairs I saw that he changed nothing not even the crooked pictures, well I will give him a reason to change the hallway I thought to myself as I smashed the pictures and hit the walls with a hammer trying to make as much noise as possible. Once I sensed Sam coming towards me I shouted, "let's play a game Sammy, remembering that time him and Sam had played hide-an-seek those limited times they got to be kids, those times that John was away on a trip and they were stuck in the motel.

^ "Sammy where are you I'm gonna get you." Young dean song looking for his younger brother when all of a sudden he saw Sam hiding behind a sofa cushion not aware that young dean had found him. Dean pounced on Sam shouting "RAAAAAAA, I got you little boy!" As the both laughed Sam looked into Sammy's eyes and realized he would do anything for him not thinking that he could ever harm him or have ill intent towards him. "I love you dean". Sammy whispered the voice getting quieter as dean stopped recalling the memory.^

I shook my head trying to get the memory out I could almost feel the demon in me laughing. Sam rounded the corner shock written on his face as he saw I escaped. "How?" He whispered "I don't know sweetie, it's probably because I'm not just some run of the mill demon, I have the mark of Cain controlling me!" I snarled as I lounged towards him with the hammer; hurting him in his hurt arm and punching him in the nose, but then he heard his brother grunting in pain and bleeding. He recalled the memory he just had and realized this was stupid he shouldn't harm his brother he got off him and was about to teleport when he saw Castile suddenly appear, not wanting to be recaptured he left just as he heard Sam scream at Castile "hurry get him, we can't give up on him!" "But-" Castile started "no go get him" Sam screamed again.

I landed in a abandoned parking lot a mile east of the bunker, and was catching my breath, and clearing my mind when I heard a whoosh and saw Castile "it's over dean, just come here and let me take you to the bunker; we can fix you." Castile calmly stated "I'm sorry but I can't allow that, I said grabbing my dust blade from my belt. "You don't need to do that dean, we are not enemies, but friends thrust in different directions, come back to me come back to the grey area of life leave the darkness!" Castile pleaded his voice breaking. "I don't want to fight you but I will if you don't leave me alone." I replied "if that is what you wish." Castile said dropping the Angel blade from his coat. No matter what this fight would not end well.

Castile flew towards me at a high speed looking like he was gonna stab me when I sidestepped and managed to nick his arm with my blade as I backed out of the range of his angel blade. I swung at him, missing and giving him an opportunity to stab me in the stomach. Although him missed anything major I could see some of my black essence slipping away; I knew I had to end it quickly I faked left with my left hoping he'd block that side and like I suspected he did giving me the ability to stab him in his chest hitting a long while he stumbled for breath I said "please forgive me." And stabbed him into heart I watched as the world brightened and the a huge boom was heard and all that was left was Jimmy Novack on the floor and a pair of burnt wings etched into the floor. Dean felt a deep pain in his heart and realized even though Sam hadn't turned him fully human he know had emotions, or at least some of them. As i fell to the floor out of pain and sadness I saw sam coming up behind me and shouted "don't look for me I'm sorry, but this is your fault if you had listened the first time and not looked for me I wouldn't have been put in this situation to have to kill cas." I pleaded trying to convince myself.

*Im sorry guys but I had to kill him but don't worry it all will work itself out in the long run. Bye thank you for reading.


End file.
